


Take A Picture, It'll Last Longer

by greenqueenmenzel, lizvaughan



Category: If/Then RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenqueenmenzel/pseuds/greenqueenmenzel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizvaughan/pseuds/lizvaughan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Idina Menzel's life had gone just a little bit differently? Note: This is an alternate universe jadina fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Picture, It'll Last Longer

_There are always moments in life where you wonder, what if I had taken a different road? What if I had never done this or said that? How much is chance? How much is fate? Where would I be now if I had never said anything to him?_

**James**

It was late in the August of 1996. I was in a New York City coffee shop , sitting down at a table with my coffee and pastry before noticing a woman standing in line. My stomach did a backflip. Something about her was very different. The way she carried herself, the way she stood. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it but I knew from the moment I saw her that she was special. Her hair cascaded down her back, spiraling into perfect brunette curls. I couldn't quite see her face yet, so I kept glancing over at her, being careful not to stare too long but hoping to catch a glimpse of her face.

 

**Idina**

I could feel eyes on me as I stood in line waiting to order my coffee, fiddling with the five dollar bill I held in my hand. I didn't know who kept staring at me, but every time I turned around, there was no one even glancing in my direction. It was a Saturday, towards the end of August and I had two shows today. I checked my watch again, seeing that it was still- after checking it four times- 5:14. I still had about 45 minutes to get to the Nederlander. I sighed in relief, for the fourth time that minute. I was still a newbie, I couldn't afford to make any mistakes this early in my career. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up so I turned around again, and finally saw a man with curly blonde hair turn his face away quickly. I only got to catch a glimpse of him before I was up next in line and had to order my coffee. Quickly, I told the cashier at the counter my order and walked over to the second counter to wait for it, out of the man's sight. When they finally called my name and handed my my drink, I composed myself and began to head over to the man's table.

I finally reached his table, where he sat quietly reading a book and sipping his coffee, the crumbs from a pastry strewn across the tabletop. "Hello, excuse me?" I said, trying to look intimidating.

He looked up, startled. "Uh, y-yes?"

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I snarked as I turned on my heel and walked out of the shop, not looking back but smirking to myself.

 

**James**

The woman turned again and I was caught off hand this time, almost having a heart attack as I quickly turned my head, hoping she hadn't seen. Oh shit. Fuck. She totally saw me didn’t she? Now I look like some creep. Awesome James. Way to go. I forced myself not to look up again, not even when I heard her heels clacking on the tile. The sound got louder and louder and she got closer and closer until she was towering above me. "Hello, excuse me?"

_Shit._

I instantly became incredibly nervous. I could feel my heart pounding inside of my chest and my palms became sweaty. “Uh, y-yes?” I stammered. I almost hit myself in the face with my hand. I already looked like some creep staring at her, now I look like a creep who doesn’t even have basic social skills. She was unimaginably pretty, her gorgeous curls outlining her fantastic cheekbones. However, she also had a sort of subtle beauty about her, with a little bit of makeup here and there. It didn’t take much to make her look flawless

apparently. I just sat there in a state of awe, taking a moment to admire her. I was speechless. Not missing a beat, she stuck her head up and said defiantly, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

_God. Damn._

I couldn’t help but stare at her ass as she walked out of the shop.

 

**Idina**

As I got ready to become Maureen Johnson on tonight’s stage, I couldn’t help but think about that guy I had sassed in that little coffee shop on the corner. He was unlike any guy I had ever spoken to. I usually forgot about most guys in a matter of minutes, they were of little importance in my life and I didn’t feel like remembering them. But this guy was completely different. The way he looked completely stunned when I walked over made me giggle uncontrollably in my dressing room. He was awkward and well...very cute, frankly. I composed myself, ready to head on stage, his face burned into the back of my mind.

 

**James**

I sat at the coffee shop for a long time after my encounter. My hands fiddled with my empty coffee cup as I replayed that moment over and over in my head. I couldn't help but smile to myself because of her attitude. She was so sure of herself, so confident. I admired that in her. She didn't take shit from anybody. Looking at my watch, I realized it was 6:49 and I had tickets to see a show on Broadway tonight at 7. I didn't know exactly where the theater was or how long it took to get there, so I quickly threw my trash away and ran out of the little shop, asking anyone and everyone directions. I was catching my breath as I entered the the theater at 6:58. An usher handed me a playbill and I quickly took my seat down in center orchestra. I had amazing seats in the fourth row, dead center. The lights dimmed just as my bottom hit the seat, and the intro music began to play. Several spotlights shone down across the stage, evenly spaced out along the very front of the stage. I looked down the row, inspecting each actor, until I reached a painfully familiar face. My mouth fell open as I recognized the dark chocolate-colored curls that framed her pale china-doll face.


End file.
